In low-voltage receivers, passive current switching mixers with operational amplifiers based loads offer wide dynamic range characteristics. 1/f noise contribution is reduced in comparison with traditional active Gilbert cell mixers. Further, the active operational amplifier based load offers rail-to-rail signal processing capability of both wanted and interfering signals, improving mixer blocking performance due to clipping effects. Capacitors are often placed at the current interface between the switching stage of the mixer and the operational amplifier based load to further improve the dynamic range. However, the presence of capacitors at the switching stage in conjunction with a limited gain-bandwidth product of the operational amplifier may result in phase jumps.